parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 3: A New Friend for Casey Jr. (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part three of The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 * Mater (from Cars) as Trevor * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 * Thomas Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Casey Jr's Driver * Emily Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Casey Jr's Fireman * Narrator (at the Beginning) - Michael Brandon * Narrator (in A New Friend for Thomas for the US) (Ringo Starr) * Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as Annie and Clarabel * Emelius Brown (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Jem Cole * Chaz Finster (from Rugrats) as The Vicar of Wellsworth Transcript * Narrator: Benny the Cab enjoyed living in the Vicarage Orchard. Toyland Express came to see him every day, but sometimes Benny didn't have enough work to do. (Toyland Express arrives) * Benny: I do like to keep busy all the time. * Narrator: He sighed one day. * Benny: And I do like company. Especially, children's company. * Toyland Express: Cheer up. * Narrator: Smiled Toyland Express. * Toyland Express: Emelius Browne has worked for you at his new harbor. I'm to take you to meet Casey Jr today. * Benny: Oh. * Narrator: Exclaimed Benny happily. * Benny: The harbor, the seaside, children. That would be lovely. (Toyland Express pulls Benny on his flatbed and a caboose to the yard) * Narrator: Casey was on his way to the harbour with a trainload of metal pilings. They were needed to make the harbour wharf firm and safe. (Casey arrives at the yards, hauling two flatbeds and a caboose, laughing) * Casey Jr: Hello, Casey. * Narrator: Said Edward. * Toyland Express: This is Benny a friend of mine. He's a traction engine. * Narrator: Casey eyed the newcomer doubtfully. (a surprised Casey) * Casey Jr: (confused) A what engine? * Narrator: He asked. * Benny: A traction engine. * Narrator: Explained Benny. * Benny: I run on roads instead of rails. Can you take me to the harbour, please? Emelius Browne has a job for me. * Casey Jr: Yes, of course. * Narrator: Replied Casey. But he was still puzzled. Workmen coupled Benny's car to Casey's train and soon they were ready to start their journey. (as Benny's flatcar gets coupled to Casey's train between the caboose and the two flatcars, Casey sets off, taking Benny with him) * Benny: I'm glad Emelius Browne needs me. * Narrator: Called Benny. * Benny: I don't have enough to do sometime you know. Although I can work anywhere. In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards even at harbours. * Casey Jr: But you don't run on rails. (rockets down the track past Jebidiah, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, who is waiting with Harry Hogwarts, who is pulling two green and yellow Express coaches and an orange Express coach) * Narrator: Puffed Casey. * Benny: I'm a cab. I don't need rails to be useful. * Narrator: Replied Benny. * Benny: You wait and see. (Casey passes Humphrey, who is hauling a passenger train) * Narrator: When they reached the harbour, they found everything in confusion. Cars had been derailed, blocking the line and stone slabs lay everywhere. (a horrified Casey arrives and sees the mess) * Thomas Bandicoot: We must get this pilings past. * Narraotr: Said Casey's Driver. * Emily Bandicoot: They are essential. Benny, we need you to drag them round this mess. * Benny: Just the sort of job I like. (Casey delivers the metal pilings, taking Benny with him) * Narrator: Replied Benny. * Benny: Now you'll see, Casey. I'll soon show you what traction engines can do. * Narrator: Trevor was as good as his work. He dragged the pilings clear with chains and towed them into position. (Casey collects a freight car, then pulls it away, and adds it to his freight train while Benny drags the pilings) * Benny: Who needs rails? (Casey puffs over the viaduct, pulling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose while Benny goes by) * Narrator: He muttered cheerfully to himself. Later, Casey brought his coaches to visit him. Casey was most impressed. (as Benny goes by at Carnforth station, Casey arrives with his passenger train) * Casey Jr: (feeling pleased with his eyes both half shut) Now I understand how useful a traction engine can be. * Narrator: The coaches were full of children. Trevor gave them rides to all the harbour. He liked this best of all. * Yellow Coach: He's very kind. (Benny gives the children rides in him and goes up and down and all around the harbour) * Narrator: Said Casey's yellow coach. * Green Coach: He reminds me of Casey. * Narrator: Added Casey's green coach. Everyone was sorry when it was time for Benny to go. (after Casey takes his passenger train back to the yard, he collects his four freight cars and caboose with Benny on board his flatcar and pulls Benny to the junction) Casey pulled him to the junction. A small tear came into Benny's eye. Casey pretended not to see. He whistled gaily to make Benny happy. (a small comes into Benny's eye, so Casey whistles gaily to make Benny) * Casey Jr: I'll come and see you if I can. * Narrator: He promised. * Casey Jr: Chaz Finster will look after you and there's plenty of work for you now at the orchard. But we may meet you again at the harbour someday. * Benny: That would be wonderful. * Narrator: Said Benny. That evening, Benny stood remembering his new friend Casey, the harbour, and most of all, the children. Then he went happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. Category:Julian Bernardino